Tatsuya Himekawa
"Himekawa" redirects here. For other uses, see Himekawa (disambiguation). is one of the Tohoshinki. He was at Ishiyama High before the school was destroyed by Tatsumi Oga. He is the son of the head of the "Himekawa Group", a financial zaibatsu, a third-year student and the second member of the Touhoushinki. Using money to solve his problems, he bribes friends and enemies into his employment, often turning the tables on dissident challengers by co-opting the latter's own friends against them. Appearance Himekawa seems to be a tall high school student who wears his hair in a pompadour reminiscent of a stereotypical Japanese delinquent and usually wears a Hawaiian shirt. He is shown to be quite handsome without his glasses and with his hair brushed down, which makes him look like a completely different person. In chapter 127, Furuichi calls it his "Super Pretty Boy Mode". It is interesting to note when Himekawa in in his "Super Pretty Boy Mode", his eyes have more detail and colour added. Personality Due to being the son of the boss of a conglomerate, he is very arrogant and condescending. He views people as trivial and believes that money can solve anything. After losing his gang, and later at St. Ishiyama, his character also evolves in a more positive fashion, and he starts, like Kanzaki, to show some loyalty to his colleagues, even stopping the attack of Mitsuteru Sakaki against an unarmed Kunieda. He is quite easily the most dishonorable member of the four, using weapons such as stun batons. During online gaming, he does have a sense of honor and plays by the rules, at least until the opponent cheats, to which he plans of giving them their just retribution. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Himekawa is looking at a picture of Hilda while sitting on a couch, next to a couple of girls. He doesnt like the conversation that they are having about Hilda's looks because he "doesn't like girls without class". He says that makes him want to kill. A gang called Team Caras, led by Acid Suzuki, gangs up on them. Himekawa tries to bribe his way out asking them how much it will cost for them to become his subordinates. Suzuki doesnt fall for it, but his subordinates do. They turn against him and capture Suzuki. He tells Suzuki that he will give him one more chance. He tells Suzuki to bring Hilda to him by tomorrow. Himekawa offers to pay for it, and says that there's nothing in this world that wont work for money. The next day, Hilda and Furuichi Takayuki wake up in Himekawa's hideout. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc While on the roof of Saint Ishiyama High with the other Ishiyama students ]]Oga, Shintarō Natsume, Hajime Kanzaki, Furuichi, and Aoi Kunieda, to fight against the Rokkisei. Himekawa fought against Mitsuteru Sakaki. The next day his name was on the list of Ishiyama students who had been expelled. The only way for the Ishiyama students to not be expelled was to fight against the Rokkisei in a volleyball match. He gets mad when everyone starts talking about his hair getting in the way of the net, so he leaves practice. Yuka Hanazawa and Ryoko Asuka follow him and offer to fix his hair. He comes back to practice without his glasses and his hair down. No one knew who he was because they didn't expect him to be so handsome. Prince En Arc Prince En discovers humanity's "revolution" in games and decides to have a little look at what humans have to offer before he destroys it. While En travels through Japan's arcades it is revealed the one En currently plays at belongs to non other than Himekawa. When Lamia and Furuichi are assigned to search for En, they decide to check every arcade in Japan and eventually search Himekawa's arcade meeting him and other Ishiyama students. Once the whole Ishiyama gang (Consisting of Himekawa, Kanzaki, Natsume, Shiroyama, Tanimura, Oomori, and Hanazawa) are informed of the "Akumano Academy" and that En was their "boss". The gang are determined to find him, but with no leads aside from En's obsession with games, Lamia recalls En mentioning him enjoying online gaming. Reluctantly, Himekawa invites the gang to a condo he rented and leads all of them to the floor where he holds online gaming apparatus. By chance, they encounter En on a game while Tanimura plays and challenge him. Tanimura beats En in the first few rounds, but is beaten in the last round with her stating the player has changed (Isabella had played in En's place). En then challenges them all to a new game, End of War 4, threatening that even if he would win he would cry nontheless. Himekawa proceeds to buy the latest softwares and computers systems in order to play End of War 4. Much to his annoyance, no one except Tanimura seemed to have any experience in gaming. After multiple blunders in practice games, they finally challenge En and his wet nurses to a match. Akumano Academy Arc When one of the pillar's head challenge Oga to a sudoku match, Himekawa came with his helicopter and helped Oga solved the sudoku. He also called the other members to finish the other games. Abilities ﻿Although he has proven to be a powerful fighter, Himekawa uses underhand tactics to prevail, such as having his opponents break their fists by punching a ceramic tile shield hidden under his shirt, or electrocuting them with a shock-baton (both are shown to be useless against Oga). Even for the standards of upper class families, Himekawa is granted extravagant means by his family: he rents several floors of an elite condominium building all for himself (even devoting an entire room for the sole sake of playing video games). His strategic skills prove useful when he clinches a deal with St. Ishiyama's teachers to prevent his and his colleagues' expulsion. Himekawa is also very good at playing online games and is able to easily defeat any opponent. During Oga's raid at Akumano Academy, it is also seen that Himekawa is very good at solving puzzles like Sudoku. He solved the puzzle in a matter of 5 seconds leading Oga to victory in his first game. Techniques *'Shock Baton': Himekawa keeps a shock baton handy at all times. Considered his signature attack, Himekawa simply makes contact with the opponent with the baton, presses the button to activate it and the baton induces over 800 volts of electricity. The sheer amount of static electricity was enough to stun and knock any opponent out cold, however, this proves harmless against Oga as he claims Baby Beel's night time cries to be much worse. In Episode 47, he claims to have upgraded the baton and tripled the output of electricity. *'Pompadour Cannon': Shown as his desperation attack, Himekawa sticks a shock baton into his trademark pompadour which, oddly enough, channels the electricity towards the target he aims at. This attack is shown to be able to hit multiple targets. Relationships Acid Suzuki Hajime Kanzaki Black Baby Beel Kugayama Quotes *"There's nothing money can't buy.": catchphrase *"How much...?": what he commonly asks to bribe opponents. *"I'm Himekawa, didn't you know?": informing those who do not recognize him without his trademark pompadour *"How much?! How much do I have to pay for you to come back, huh?!": mourning Oga's disappearance. Trivia *He wears colored eye contacts. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Ishiyama High Category:Human